


what, exactly, was in that drink?

by supremely sin-tastic (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunkenness, Guys I'm Really Sorry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and then posted it, can you guys tell i don't believe in god, i literally can't believe i wrote this, i took away his powers so he can't even fight back, i wouldn't have written this if i had the fear of god in me, look i've never written smut before and i'm not prepared to start now, that's right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sin-tastic
Summary: He really should have paid more attention to the labels on that punch.





	what, exactly, was in that drink?

Danny Fenton is wary.

His parents' friend is... strange.

For the entirety of the reunion that he was dragged along to, he's consistently felt a pair of eyes on him at all time. And whenever he looked over, there the older man was... staring at him, with this- this _glint_ in his eyes.

The 14 year old shrinks back, tries to put some distance between him and the man, loses himself in the crowd, and finds himself near a table full of drinks and food. He hangs there for a while, sipping punch and feeling increasingly light-headed.

A soft touch on his shoulder- soft but firm. Danny turns around, his unwittingly addled brain taking two seconds too long to realize who it is.

"Found you," the man says quietly, and Danny realizes he's cornered in plain sight. His heart beats fast, and he vaguely wonders what exactly that tone of voice means.

"I don't think I get what you mean, s-sir..." Danny says softly, breath held.

The man pulls away- just slightly; an inch of space gained, but not nearly enough, _not nearly enough_. Voices fade away behind and in front and all around as the rest of the world slips into obliviousness about what the teen hopes isn't something bad. Danny wishes dearly for his parents, his mind crying out in a grey panic.

Then the man smiles. Just slightly. The corners of his lips pull up, tugged by invisible strings, but the puppeteer must've forgotten something, because there are no strings attached to his eyes, and that doesn't do any good for a genuine smile. "I've been meaning to catch up with you later. To, you know, properly introduce myself."

"But we've already met..." Danny's brain is muddled and he can't understand why this man would want to single him out. After all, isn't he hosting this reunion for the other adults his age? It's a college reunion. Danny's only 14, he shouldn't matter here. Hell, he didn't even want to go in the first place!

The man's voice is silky, as he responds. It's almost enough to distract Danny from the fact that the tall man has discretely slipped his hand down to rest lightly on Danny's back. "I know, but that meeting was so rushed, with your father being so excitable. Jack has always been like that, really. Like a big, immature puppy." The man frowns, inwardly seething. Danny can see it in the way he grits his teeth, the way his mouth twists downward and his gaze turns dark. But then in a second the expression is gone, and he's back to that almost-smile, looking down into the boy's eyes. "So, young man. What's your name? What are you even doing here in the first place? I'm sure a handsome young kid like you would much rather spend his weekends with friends."

"I'm..." Why is he so dizzy? "My name is Danny Fenton. Short for Daniel. It's nice to meet you, Mister... uh..."

"Vlad. My name is Vlad Masters."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Masters."

"You can call me Vlad."

"Ok." Danny shakes his head, confused. "I feel a little dizzy." He doesn't know why he felt the need to just abruptly state that, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Really? Daniel... did you happen to be drinking any of the _pink_ punch?"

Danny looks at the cup he'd set down on the table, and the small droplets of pink juice in it, glittering like small rubies. "...Yeah," he mumbles. Fear curls in his gut, red warning signs and flashing orange tendrils wrapping around his stomach and heart and sending sparks of anxiety off to his brain. Should he have left the punch alone? Was there something wrong with it? "Is there something bad... or wrong?"

Vlad chuckles lightly, and the hand on Danny's lower back begins to press harder, guiding him through the room. "Not really. Unless you're afraid of a little alcohol. But you're a mature kid, aren't you?"

Blinking, Danny tries to process what Vlad said. "That punch had alcohol in it?!"

"Shh, not so loud, boy. But yes. The pink one did, the red one didn't. You should have read the note."

"Oh!" Danny looked at the table. Sure enough, there was a small note card labeling the drinks. "And no, I'm not afraid of alcohol! I'm not a little kid! I've just... never had it before."

Vlad stops in the hallway, just far enough from prying eyes, with just enough distance between the two of them and everyone else. "Is it so bad?"

Danny thinks for a moment, silently looking inwards. "Not so much, I guess. It feels... warm. Good, even."

That smile grows a little. Danny can't help but feel nervous, but he smiles too.

"You seem like a very nice kid, Daniel." Vlad closes in again, _too close_. "It's nice to have you over for the night. When are you planning on leaving?"

"I think it was... I don't know? Sometime in the morning tomorrow."

Vlad thinks for a minute. "Say, Daniel, how many cups did you have? Of the punch, I mean."

"About uhhh two and a half?"

Vlad nods. "You must feel a little dizzy now, correct?"

Danny nods, laughing a little. "Not just a little."

There's a curious look that Vlad gives then. His grey eyes are calculating, patient, and hungry. "Would you like to sit down somewhere? It must be so disorienting."

That's so nice of him! "Sure."

The hand returns, now to Danny's shoulder, and Vlad gently leads him down the fancy hall. Danny looks around, amazed and a little jealous. He voices such.

"I'm glad you like my not-so-humble abode," Vlad smiles, opening the door to a big room, decorated with touches of green and gold. "This is my bedroom."

"Wow..." Danny breathes, taking in the size of the room. "It's so... roomy. Big."

There's only amusement in Vlad's answer. "How very eloquent of you." He closes the door behind him, and Danny registers that fact. Suddenly, the fear from before comes crashing in, and so does the memories of all the odd looks that Vlad's been giving, and the odd comments, and the scarce odd touches.

Vlad lightly pushes Danny further into the room. "You can sit on my bed, if you'd like. Just to rest for a moment."

Danny bites his lip nervously. "I... uh..."

"Oh come on, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you." He waits expectantly. Danny sits down, but he's tense. Tense and _scared_. Vlad sits down right next to him, so close, _so close_...

Danny looks up, into those grey-blue eyes, that look... and his sluggish brain finally provides an explanation. Predatory. That's what it is.

The teen's back hits the soft mattress and his mouth is covered with a strong hand before he can even yelp out a surprise.

Breathing hard, Danny looks up with wide eyes into the man leaning over him, and he tries to scream, but his cry for help is muffled. "Oh, Daniel, that's not going to work."

He feels so dizzy and confused, and the adrenaline is doing little to help clear his mind, and certainly not enough. He's restrained, he can't run... All he can think, a second later, is that wow, kisses feel weird, he's terrified, and he really needs to get out of here- _fast_. 


End file.
